


Some Time Alone

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [144]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Poly, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Het, Human, Modern Era, Other, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Scrapper gets Prowl to himself for once.





	Some Time Alone

Prowl was so glad the week was finally over. With the CEO out on a business trip, she - as Vice President of Autobot Corporation - had to cover work for him at the company. It had been almost a week now and one thing just kept coming up after another... Stocks, business dealings, meetings, the list seemed endless. Most nights, she would just sleep in the office since it was easier than going home. The last time she had gone home was Tuesday evening...

She was going home today though. It was finally Friday and she was going to get some sleep in her town bed. She had even gotten off early, around three, and had made it back to her house in a small amount of time. She was ready to just kick off her shoes, take a shower, and go to sleep...

But she had forgotten that Scrapper was in between jobs at the moment.

The life of a construction worker, she supposed. He had just helped finishing with a job last week, so for most of this week, he had been home, relaxing and taking care of the house while everyone else dealt with their schedules. Scavenger and Long Haul had pretty consistent schedules, what with Scavenger working as a massage therapist and Long Haul as a marketing manager. Still, they didn’t get home until after five.

Mixmaster and Bonecrusher though? With Mixmaster working as a chef at one of the more expensive restaurants and Bonecrusher as the security supervisor for one of the more luxurious hotels downtown, they could get home incredibly late. They generally worked ten to twelve hour shifts and most times came home exhausted. They probably wouldn’t be back until late tonight.

But Scrapper was here. And he, like his brothers, had missed her. Yes, they knew her work was demanding and important, but they still didn't like it when she didn't come home. Scrapper was no exception. And since he was here and they were alone...

She should have told him no. She shouldn't have agreed to letting him kiss her. She should have pushed him away when he started pulling down her pants and groping her ass. But it was too late for that now, especially since he was making her feel good. That didn’t mean she wasn’t a little pissed.

They didn’t even move to a bedroom. Once her pants were off, Scrapper simply lifted her up, pressing her against the wall. All she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist after he pulled off her pants and underwear to seat himself in her wet pussy. Just taking her as he pleased…

She glared at him, still moaning softly as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, grunting as he brought her hips down onto his cock. Primus, she was so tight and wet… He was so glad his brothers weren’t here yet. It had been a while since he had any alone time with Prowl.

“Just hurry up,” she hissed out, her fingernails clawing into his back. Damn it, she was so close, she just wanted to come already and he was being too slow!

He seemed to understand too. He leaned down to kiss her, Prowl moaning into his mouth as she pushed her tongue against his. His hips picked up speed, thrusting harder and deeper inside of her than before. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, pleasure shooting up her spine as her pussy began to tremble in delight.

Scrapper broke the kiss, burying his face into her neck. Prowl’s cries were louder, tilting back her head as everything started to blur. His grip on her ass was tight, bringing her down roughly onto his cock and threatening to break her. He was so hot and hard, and he always knew where to thrust to make her go crazy. He was sliding so perfectly over that one bundle of nerves inside of her… She was going to lose her mind at this rate.

And her insides were rippling so nicely around his cock that Scrapper was completely beside himself. She was so tight, so warm and wet… His hips were moving on their own, thrusting deep inside the woman he loved and making her moan in delight.

“Prowl…!” he groaned, leaning up to nip at her ear. “Primus, Prowl…! It feels good… You feel so damn good-!”

“Sc-Scrap-AH! Oh~! Sc-Scrapper-!”

“I’m gonna cum-! Gonna fill you up right now-!”

He slammed right up against the hilt, pressing them both hard into the wall. Prowl threw back her head, pulling at the back of his shirt as a scream ripped from her throat. Her entire body seized up in pleasure as hot cum poured into her womb, her insides milking her lover of all that he had. Her legs locked tightly around his waist, keeping him buried deep inside of her. Primus, he was cumming so much…

Scrapper groaned, his entire body shaking as he pumped the last of his load into her. Her insides still tingling around his now limp cock, slipping from her pussy. They both panted hard, bringing up their heads to look each other. Giving a soft smile, Scrapper started softly kissing her face, planting soft pecks wherever his lips could reach.

Prowl squirmed, turning her head away. “Put me down already…”

“It’s been so long, Prowl,” he murmured, kissing her temple. “Please, I haven’t had you to myself in forever…”

“I want to shower.”

“Then let me shower with you.” He was just begging at this point. His brothers would come home soon, and they would probably want time with Prowl too. He just wanted as much time as he could with her, with just the two of them. “Please, Prowl… Just until they come home, please?”

She rolled her eyes. She didn’t know whether to call his begging cute or pathetic, but it was making her sympathetic to his needs. All of the brothers were like this at one point in time, needy to spend alone time with her… And since she had been so busy recently, she hadn’t been able to spend any time with any of them, individually or not.

Reaching up a hand, she pushed his face away and gave a small push. Reluctantly, he set her to her feet. Prowl shivering when she felt their fluids start to trickle out of her pussy, but she tried to ignore it as she headed towards the bathroom. Glancing over her shoulder, Scrapper glumly moved to pick up her pants, underwear, shoes, and bags.

She sighed, unbuttoning her blouse. “Are you coming or not?”

That surprised the other, causing him to look up at her with wide eyes. All she had to do was narrow her eyes at him for him to understand. A bright grin came to his face, the man quickly picking her up her things before following her as she headed to her bedroom. Primus, he was such a simple man… they all were, but at least keeping them happy wasn’t too hard.

And that wasn’t to say she didn’t want more either. Though she would never say it aloud. She wasn’t about to give any of them any weird ideas… They would still get them anyway, but it was fine. She would always end up feeling good too. 


End file.
